Change for the Better
by Anna-Bananna890
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Lily is a muggle with the perfect life. . . but she's magical and she doesn't know it. Hogwarts had a screw up when she was 11, and now she has to catch up with the rest of the students 7 years into school. And with the complications of Jame
1. Default Chapter

Hey all I just randomly got the idea for this story today o I decided to write it! This is just a prequel, so say what happened before Lilly gets to Hogwarts, and I'll try to make it better in chapters to come, but let me know how I did, R&R

_**Prequel:**_

"She's nearing the goal! Oh she faked the defender!" The announcer was talking more and more quickly as 17-year-old Lilly Evans, the star of her team, dribbled the soccer ball up the field. Her thick, straight, red pony tail bounced furiously on her back as she was running at full speed towards the goal, dribbling the soccer ball skillfully.

"Goooooal!!" The announcer shouted excitedly as Lilly made the winning goal just as the time ran out. The team all ran to Lily and shared a big team hug as they cherished the minutes after winning California state championships. They all gave each other high fives, then posed for pictures as all of the parents bombarded them with their cameras. Lilly's best friend, Chelsea waved her over and they hugged.

"Great shot!" Chelsea exclaimed when they had finished hugging. "How about we go surfing later to celebrate?" Chelsea suggested.

"'Kay. Oh, can I borrow your extra board? Mine needs to be waxed and I don't have any money left from when we went shopping to get any.

"Yeah, sure. There're my parents, I gotta go, call me when you get come, alright?"

"Sure. See ya soon Chelsea" she said, before turning around to find her parents. They were making their way towards her through the crowd.

"Ready to go?" Her mom asked, still excited from the game.

"Yep. Can I go surfing with Chelsea later today?"

"Sure sweetie. Hey, good job playing today!" her dad said proudly, and her mom agreed.

"Thanks!" Lilly said happily, and got into their red Ferrari.

When Lilly got home she ran straight to the kitchen to get the mail off the counter. She sorted the mail as she looked through it. She always wanted mail, she loved getting it.

"Mom. Mom. Dad. Dad. Dad. Bill. Bill," she was getting a little worried that she wouldn't be getting anything until she got to the last letter. It was addressed a bit weird;

Miss Lilly Evans

Large Black Kitchen Counter

74 Teal Lane

"Huh, weird. How'd they know what color the counter is?" she muttered to herself. She glanced at the return address, looked away, then she did a double take. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Wow these people are crazy.' She thought as she ripped open the letter. She scanned it quickly. The last words she read before she dropped the letter and fainted, was, 'I'll be there to wake you up from your faint soon.' As she finished reading those words she promptly fell to the ground in a faint.

Lilly was revived from her faint with her mom standing worriedly over her and her dad standing next to her. She was laying on a couch in her living room.

"Lilly honey, are you all right?" her mom asked cautiously.

"Yeah mom, I just had the weirdest dream though," Lilly answered, rubbing her head where she had fallen on it. Her mom looked uncomfortable and her dad looked away.

"Uh, honey, if you're referring to that letter of yours that you received, then that wasn't a dream," her mom said looking past Lilly to a man sitting behind her. Lilly hadn't noticed the man until just then. She jumped up and looked at him. Her was an old man with snow white hair and a long white beard. He had a kind face, and weird clothes on, but the most noticeable thing about him was his twinkling, kind, ice blue eyes.

"Lilly Evans," the man began, "we finally meet. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and your parents have just agreed to let me be your headmaster for the school year."

Lilly giggled at the word headmaster, but stopped laughing when she saw that the elderly man was serious.

"Headmaster? But that's like a British word, isn't it?"

He nodded and she gulped.

"I'm not going to go to like a boarding school am I?"

"It's not only a boarding school," Dumbledore began, speaking proudly of is school, "It's a boarding school for Witchcraft and Wizardry for witches, wizards, and any other people with enough amount of magic to learn equally as the other students, and it makes it so tht you can control your powers."

Lilly's eyes were getting larger and larger as he said another word until they were so large that she shut her eyes and hoped that when she opened her eyes, the man would be gone. She couldn't leave! She had the perfect life! She slowly opened her eyes. No such luck.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore was still talking. At this point his kind eyes took a look of annoyance, but it quickly disappeared, so she wasn't sure if she had even seen it. She knew that the annoyed look wasn't for her, though, because of what he said next.

"We always send invitation letters to the children with adequate magic at the age of 11 so they can have a properly well rounded education on magic, but there was a mess up somewhere when you were 11. You never received an invitation. We just recently noticed this mistake when we got signals of underage magic occurring, and we realized that you didn't attend a school, and you never had an opportunity to. Your magic has been getting too strong and it may get to hard for you to subconsciously control, and without the proper training of it, your magic could take over you, eventually ending in an almost certain death. It is quite necessary for you to attend my school now, more than ever. Because you are far too old for the first years, we have decided that we will put you in 7th year with the rest of the people your grade, but you will also have to work extra hard to be caught up. You will have to attend the school immediately so that we can catch you up, even though the summer break isn't over. We have gotten a student willing to help you learn, as well as all of the teachers you will be having throughout the year. The student who will help you is a top student and a very kind girl, her name is Mariah and I expect you two to get along excellently, because you will be stuck with each other for a year. Go pack your things and say goodbye to your parents. I will be back within an hour and a half to get you and bring you to your school, you will get your wand there," He began to walk away, leaving a stunned Lilly behind him on the couch, but the turned around and said,

"Oh, and most muggle," he paused, "non-magical, things do not work at Hogwarts. Here is a list of things that do." He removed a long stick resemling thing, except it was incredibly smooth and beautiful, from him robes and swished it. A list of things appeared next to her on the couch and she picked it up. When she looked up again, Dumbledore was gone.

"Well," her father began, rather confused and stressed seeming suddenly, "I guess we have no choice other than to let her go today," he said and looked at Lilly.

"Go pack so you have enough time. We'll say goodbye to you before you leave," he said, and pulled her up, then gave her a gentle push towards her room. Lilly slowly trudged to her room, then sat on her bed, frustrated. 'I was so happy.' She thought. 'how could this happen now? I just won the state championship in soccer for crying out loud! I mean sure I just got out of that long relationship with Tyler and all, and it would be a pretty damn good way to get away from him and all but . . . I'd be leaving all my friends, teams, everything. Especially Chelsea,' she began to think then thought, 'oh shit! Chelsea! She rolled over to the other side of her bed to her phone and quickly dialed Chelsea's number. Chelsea answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Chelsea," Lilly said miserably.

"About time you called, I mean – wait, what's wrong?" Chelsea's tone changed so quickly that Lilly had to blink before she could change gears from why she didn't call, to what's wrong with her.

"I can't go surfing today. In fact, I can't even surf in America this year!" Lilly knew that she wasn't supposed to tell people about what had just happened, but something told her that she tell Chelsea.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Chelsea said, with a mix of rage and surprise. Lilly retold what had just happened to her as she began to pack the large suitcase she had found in her room. When she finished telling her story, nobody said a thing. Chelsea was stunned into a silence, just as Lilly had been.

"Chelsea?" Lilly asked cautiously.

"Oh my god," was all her friend managed to say. Then Chelsea though of something, and said,

"How will I talk to you then?"

"I guess I'll have to figure that out, but I promise I will, don't worry," Lilly said. Then added,

"Tell everybody that my parents forced me to go to boarding school or something. They can't know. You can send me letters that they write when I figure that stuff out. Okay?" Chelsea managed a weak 'yes' and then Lilly said,

"Listen, I gotta go, I need to finish packing. I'll miss u and the girls like hell, we'll stay in contact though, I promise," Lilly said, and after they said their 'goodbye's, they hung up.

Lilly finished packing, then she let out a huge sigh, and flopped onto her bed. Before long, she was crying. Crying for everyone she was leaving and crying for everything she was leaving. Life could never be the same. She heard the voice of the man, Albus Dumbledore, so she wiped her eyes and stood in front of her mirror, so that it wouldn't be visible that she had been crying.

She took a last look at her room, and left it, with her suitcase in tow. She hugged and kissed her parents and said good bye, and when she couldn't drag out the departure any longer she turned to face the man.

"Are you ready?" he asked understandingly. She nodded, and so he said,

We will be fluing to my office in Hogwarts," he said, and explained to her exactly what she had to do. He used his wand to create a fire in the fireplace, and then threw some powder into it. She took her last look at her house and said to herself, 'goodbye house.'

She waved to her parents. She stepped into the fire and clearly said,

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts," and the last thing she saw before leaving the earth in a sickening spin, was her dad comforting her crying mother. Then everything went blurry as she was spinning in the fastest, scariest, most painful thing she had ever been in, but at the same time, the most wonderful thing ever.

Good? Bad? Let me know! Got advice? Whatever you wanna say, let me know! Please R&R!!


	2. Hogwarts

Wow! Thanks guys! I totally didn't expect to get any reviews so getting so many just two days later is awesome! Okay, special thanks to fergie2 because you gave me my VERY first review! But thanks a bunch to everybody else too!

Fergie2: Thanks! I like it a lot when Lilly isn't just a bookworm too! That's why I made her like this! Lol

IcyCrystal: Thanks! Hopefully I'll be done with this soon enough for everybody's liking!

FallenFlower: Thanks! I'll try to keep it good, I've got some ideas for it right now so hopefully if I write them like they are in my head I will keep writing well! Lol

Fairybells3: Thanks! I'll try to!

DobbyGrl: Thanks! Oh fun! Review again and tell me how you guys did!

CountingSheep123: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough!

Runaway6: Thanks! And thanks again! Lol

You guys all got me in a good mood so I've decided to update right now! Sadly I still have to make Lilly a little bit upset about leaving but I'll probably put in something happy! Wow, I'm putting exclamation marks on everything! Lol

Chapter 1: Hogwarts 

Lilly's feet hit the ground very hard, very suddenly, and she fell over, out of the fireplace, into a girl who had obviously been waiting for her by the fire. Both girls fell over, and Lilly quickly jumped up and helped the other girl to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilly said worriedly.

"Oh, it's fine. I should know better than to stand next to the fire when somebody's fluing in for the first time!" The girl laughed. Lilly smiled.

"Lilly Evans," she said. "I'm new"

"Mariah Quinn," the girl said. "I'm supposed to help you get used to the school and help you catch up to everybody else."

"Cool! Could you show me where I'm going to be sleeping then, because my arm's about to fall off, this suitcase must be 20 pounds!" The girls laughed, then Mariah took out her wand and clearly said a spell, that Lilly didn't catch any of, and Lilly suitcase was floating about 3 feet away from the tip of Mariah's wand. Lilly's eyes widened and she silently wondered how on earth she'd memorize spells like that.

"Once Dumbledore comes. He'll probably wanna talk to us or something."

As if one cue Dumbledore's feet hit the ground of the fireplace gracefully, and the girls turned to look at him.

"I think you girls understand what we want of you. Today will be specifically for learning about the castle, and getting everything you will need. You will start learning magic first thing tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions, Lilly?"

"No Sir." Lilly said immediately, but she then remembered her promise to Chelsea, and said "Oh, yes, I do actually. Do you know how I could keep contact with everybody? You know, from back home?" Dumbledore smiled and said,

"Of coarse. We use owls, because no forms of muggle communication work here. Because you told your friends Chelsea about the magic world, we can give her and your parents an owl, and of coarse, yourself, though the school provides owls for students who don't have one. Somebody will get them to you by tonight and you can deal with that later. We have a selection of wands in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, and robes in your dorm. Mariah has brought her supplies from previous years that are in your dorm, and we have provided you with supplies for this year, that are also in your dorm. If there are no other questions, then we can go and see which wand is best for you."

"Just one more question," Lilly said. "Why are you giving me a robe? I mean I've heard of colleges giving their students a t-shirt or a sweater or something with the school logo on it, but a robe?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter, then said,

"It's like a uniform. You'll understand when you see them." Lilly's heart sank. A uniform? 'And I thought things couldn't get any worse,' She thought. Upon seeing Lilly's unhappy look, Dumbledore said,

"You won't have to wear it until the school year starts." That didn't help too much, but it was better than nothing. Dumbledore then said,

"You will be in the same house as Mariah, because that'll make things easier before and after school starts. Mariah is in Gryffindor, so now, you are too. Let's go get you your wand, so you will have time to get used to the grounds. Follow me." They all then got up and walked out of Dumbledore's large office. Outside of his office was a flight of stairs, then a small room and a doorway guarded by two statues. The statues moved aside and they walked by. Now that Lilly could see it, she could tell that Hogwarts was huge.

"What the hell?!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw the staircases moving. Dumbledore and Mariah laughed and then they told her that the stairs like to move. She was pretty shocked, but was sure that after today nothing would surprise her again. They waked down many halls and went on many flights of stars before they finally stopped outside of a classroom. Dumbledore opened the door and inside there was an elderly man sitting next to several boxes, which she assumed, contained wands. They spent about an hour trying out wands for Lilly, until at almost the last wand, Lilly swished it and the man gave her a crooked smile and said,

"Perfect." Lilly smiled back and practically skipped out the door to where Mariah was waiting outside. She looked extremely bored.

"About time!" Mariah mumbled and the girls laughed.

"Sorry about how long that took."

"It's fine! I just wish I'd brought something with me to eat. I'm starving! Would you mind if we stopped at the kitchen really quickly and got something to eat?"

"No, not at all! What are we gonna do after that, though?"

"Probably I'll just show you the common room and the dorms, then you should read _Hogwarts, A History_. It'll help you understand the school a WHOLE lot better. Then I'll show you around tomorrow after lessons. It's a pretty big book though, I must warn you. Oh, and just so you're not surprised, the 'people' that work in the kitchens are house elves. They look kinda weird, and are VERY happy to help you and serve you. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Okay," Lilly said just as they stopped in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit. Mariah tickled the pear and the portrait moved to the side revealing a very large, very busy kitchen. Short things that Mariah had called house elves were everywhere, and as soon as the portrait had moved to the side, about ten of them came running foreword and asked them if they needed anything. Mariah asked them for a few very odd things for herself, and got a couple of things for Lilly, as well. When the house elves scurried away to fulfill their orders, Mariah turned to Lilly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'd get you some Butterbeer, but the Mauraders would about have my head for giving you your first sip of it."

"Who are the Mauraders?" Lilly asked curiously.

"In exception to Peter, they're the hottest guys at the school and they also love playing pranks. They'd hate it if I gave you Butterbeer, because it's so good and they'd likely prefer themselves be the ones to give you it, because you're so pretty and all."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

When Mariah mentioned Lilly's looks, it was the first time Lilly had thought about her appearance, or other people's appearances. Lilly looked at Mariah; she wasn't a bad looking girl. She actually was quite pretty. She had dark eyes and dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had a small, pretty body, and a nice smile. She was no Lilly, but she was definitely pretty. When the girls had eaten all that they could they gathered a little bit of sweets for later that night, and left. When they reached the top of a flight f stairs, there was a portrait hole, with a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. Mariah looked t her and said hello. There was no password because school hadn't started yet, so the fat lady opened the portrait hole and allowed the girls to pass. They entered a large room that Mariah called the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a large fire with several couches and chairs around it and a rug with a picture of a rearing lion. There were tables with several chairs around them farther away from the fire. Mariah pointed to a staircase that led up to a door.

"That's the boys dorm," she then pointed to another staircase that leaded to another door and said that it was the girls dorm.

"The boys can't get into the girls dorm," Mariah began, "the girls can get into the boys dorms though. I don't think that Godrick Gryffindor really trusted the boys. You'll understand who Gryffindor is once you read the book." She then began to lead the way up to the girl's dormitory. She showed her where the 7th years slept and pointed to Lilly's bed. "There's a book on the bed that you should start reading now. The bathroom's right there and u can call me if you need me. I'll show you around a bit better tomorrow. Try to read as much of that book as you can. It really will help. Night!" she said, and turned around and left the room. Lilly looked around and saw that all of her things were already there. She changed into pajamas and moved the curtains on the bed to the side and saw a very large book sitting in the middle of the bed. Lilly groaned.

'I have a lot of reading ahead of me' she thought and climbed into bed with the book.

Sorry that it wasn't that long/good. It's just a transition from the muggle world to the wizarding world. I was going to attempt to write about her going around the castle and stuff but I figured it'd be too hard because she doesn't understand anything that goes on in Hogwarts, so she's reading Hogwarts A History instead. So I've got two options for you guys to tell me what you think I should do next whichever is most popular, I'll go with. Should I skip most of the summer and just go to when school starts and Lilly meets James and everybody and it'll probably be more entertaining and it'll probably bring out the characters better, or, should I continue on and write about the summer? Let me know in reviews! Once again sorry about this chapter, I'll probably go back and fix it later on. The chapters to come will be better!! Review still though! Thanks!


	3. James

Thanks everybody for the lovely reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in so damn long! I was in San Francisco for a while, then there was Christmas, then there was New Years and I was always either busy, reading other stories, or I just didn't have anything to write about. Not to mention I'm not longer allowed to use the computers on weekdays so I barely ever get any computer time in during most of the week, and then wen I finally finished I sent it to a beta and she didn't beta any more, so after that I just didn't feel like updating so I finally did and I hope I didn't lose too many reviewers! Most people said they wanted me to just move right on to when school starts, so that's what I'll do!

fergie2: Thanks! If you got a beta (someone you send your writing to and they read it and fix the mistakes and stuff) then it could be easier for you and they'd help you with all the descriptive dialogue. I'd be willing to help you and I'm sure several other people would be too! Thanks again and good luck!

FallenFlower: Thanks. Wow, sorry, I thought it was Lilly. I'll try and make sure that I don't mess up the spelling again! It'd be really cool of you to be my beta! When you check it would you help me out with the slang you guys use over there for everybody other than Lily (cuz she's American), I'm really awful at using it. Huh, hopefully this wouldn't make it so that I got less reviews though! lol! thanks!

CountingSheep123: I agree with you so that's what I'm gonna do; skip to the first day of school!

DobbyGrl: Thanks! Oh that sucks, 2nd is still good though! I was going to do one more chapter in school but I couldn't think of enough interesting things to do in that chapter and I just couldn't wait until I got to type this chapter! lol

Runaway6: Yep, that's what I thought!

IceCrystal: Thanks! I didn't know that I didn't accept anonymous reviews, thanks for telling me!

Flame Of Desire: Thanks!

I'm going to be switching POV's (point of views) a bit in this story. Without further ado, heres the next chapter! lol

**Chapter 2: School Starts**

James' POV:

"C'mon Sirius! We're gonna miss the train!" I yelled at Sirius, who was hitting on a group of hott girls.

"I'M COMING!" He yelled back at me, annoyed. I had been yelling at him for a few minutes, so he was pissed. I heard him say, 'excuse me ladies, my annoying friends don't seem to plan on leaving me alone, so I have to go. Dream of me!' The girls giggled as he left, and then one said, 'His friends might be annoying but they sure as hell are hott! . . . Two of them are at least!' and then the other girls agreed and giggled again. I laughed at that also, then when Sirius reached Remus, Peter and I, I said,

"About times Padfoot!"

"Sorry!" he said, rolling his eyes. Remus then said,

"Come ON! We're gonna miss the damn train!" and then he grabbed his trunk and walked through the barrier of 9 3/4. We all quickly followed, then we threw our trunks onto the already moving train, and I threw Peters on for him, too. Then we all jumped onto the train, some of us more easily than others (A/N: cough Peter sucks! cough cough). Then we moved to the back of the train with our trunks being levitated behind us, and stopped at the biggest compartment, so we could find some of our other friends (who happened to all be girls that had nice asses and were very top heavy). We looked inside of it and saw a group of first year girls talking and giggling. Sirius looked confused . . . well, more so than usual.

"Why aren't Mariah, Amber, Michelle, and Kat (her name was Katherine but her nickname was Kat) in here? They always are." None of us could think of a reason.

"Let's look around for them to see why they aren't here," I said starting to walk away. The rest of the Marauders followed after me and we looked in all the compartments until we stopped at one with Amber, Michelle, and Kat. I opened the compartment door and the guys followed me in. Amber had dark brown hair that went to her waist, just above her ass, that all of us guys were crazy about. She also had dark eyes, and a perfect, tan complexion. She and all of the girls were very fit, with thin stomachs, and thighs. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a low cut red shirt with a 'v' slit on her neck line. She was also sporting a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. Michelle had black hair that was medium length and very straight. She was very sporty, so she had a complexion just like Amber. Her eyes were a pretty, light blue, that were always happy, because she was always laughing and joking. Along with the rest, she had full, naturally almost red lips that the guys loved and girls admired. She was wearing a tight tank top shirt and lose sweat pants that accented her ass. Her hair was in a pony tail with strands of hair hanging down in front of her face. Kat has blonde hair and brown eyes. She had pale skin, with a perfect complexion (A/N: Think Felicity in Austin Powers The Spy Who Shagged Me lol) and was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a tight, blue, low cut, long sleeve shirt. Though the girls might seem like whores, they're really nice, smart girls. When we were all inside, I asked,

"Why are you all in this compartment instead of the big one?" Amber looked up and she said,

"Because Mariah is already at school and apparently the big compartment has a spell on it that doesn't let a group of three or less in." She didn't seem very pleased with this, but Remus didn't even notice her annoyed expression, because he was asking why Mariah was at the school already.

"Because there's a new girl in our year and she needs help catching up. She's been at school since, like, half way through summer. Personally I've got no idea why she was so willing to go back early, they'd have to drag me before I'd come that soon," Kat said, and we all laughed. Sirius then sat down next to Kat an they were soon making out with their tongues practically down each others throats. Kat and Sirius and Remus and Mariah and Amber and I have always had a friends with benefits thing going on but over the summer Sirius and Kat had gotten together. Michelle and Peter were the only ones in the group that didn't have a FWB thing and that's not because of Peter, because they defiantly would if it were up to him, but it was because of Michelle. She refused to touch him, but who could blame her, he wasn't exactly good looking. He was short and fat and ugly with brown hair that was always dirty and always had given off creepy signals to girls, but Remus, Sirius and I didn't care, he was a Marauder and we were all best friends. Even if she had wanted to make out with him she wouldn't though, because she was going out with some Ravenclaw guy, and had been for a long time. Amber was inching towards me on the bench, so I decided to skip the seducing shit and just turned towards her and kissed her. When we were making out, Michelle and Peter and Remus got pretty uncomfortable. Remus pulled out a book and Michelle slipped out of the compartment, probably off to find that boyfriend of hers. I reckon one of these days I ought to learn his name. But not today. By the time we arrived, we had been making out for several hours. When the train stopped, we all fell off of the seats, because of the sudden stop. We laughed and then put levitating charms on our trunks, and walked out to the carriges and all got in the largest carriage. We all started talking about school, and when the topic of classes came around Kat said,

"I hope we don't have too many classes with the Slytherins this year! We had so many with them last year that it practically killed me. Dumbledore's cool and all but he's way to big on interhouse unity; he knows how much Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, so he raises hell and puts us together more, hoping we'll form a friendship or something. Whatever."

"Yeah, it does suck but Dumbledore's really smart so maybe it will work. Doubtful, but you never know." Amber said. We talked about that until we arrived at Hogwarts. When the carriage stopped, I got up first because I was closest to the door and I began to climb out. I looked over at the lake and saw Mariah and an extremely hott girl swimming in the lake. The girl had straight light brown hair (she had learned how to magically dye it) and a healthy tan. She was wearing a white bikini with belt buckle on the bottoms, which I saw when she got out to dive in. Behind me everybody was still in the carriage waiting for me to step down, so Sirius got my attention by saying,

"Planning on getting out of the doorway any time soon or should we plan to spend the night in here?" Then he noticed I was staring at something (or rather someone) and craned his neck around me to see what had caught my attention. Then he said,

"Dude, it's just Mariah. Sure she's in a bikini, but it's not like her looks are anything new . . . " his voice trailed off when he caught sight of the girl next to her. Then he said,

"Whoa, that chick's got boobs the size as Mariahs! And that's saying a lot . . ." Kat smacked him on the shoulder but he didn't notice.

"Who's lookin' at her boobs? I'm looking at that ass." Peter said, without breaking his gaze at her. At this point me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all looking at her, amazed. Then I said,

"Hey Rem, you wanna go over there so we can introduce ourselves to her? Use the fact that you Mariah are . . . well aquatinted . . . " He laughed, then said,

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Remus replied, and we began to walk over to the lake. When we were in ear shot, Remus called out,

"Hey, babe, what're ya doing the lake?" The girl looked up, surprised, but Mariah smiled gracefully then said,

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, swimming." Remus laughed, and Mariah got out of the lake closely followed by the hott girl.

"Hey Mariah," I said, then turned to the girl and said, in the most sexy voice I could, "And who might you be?" and bent down to kiss her hand. Ordinarily this would make any girl in the school blush, giggle, stutter and fall madly in love with me. The way she reacted was quite new. She looked at me, then she had a weird look on her face as if she were going trying not to crack up, and then she began laughing like crazy, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter snickered behind me. That was definitely an embarrassing moment for me. Then she said in an accent that made it perfectly clear she's an American,

"Oh my god your accent is so strong I can barely understand you!" That was another embarrassing moment, but I recovered quickly.

"Well so does Mariah! And anyways, what's wrong with my accent? Don't you like it?" I said, a little less than pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, but Mariah's accent isn't as strong as yours is. And nothings wrong with your accent," she said, then as an afterthought added, "It's actually a pretty big turn on." Then she smiled sexily and turned to Amber, Michelle, Kat and the rest of the guys.

"I'm Lily." The rest of them introduced themselves, and got to know each other pretty well.

"Hey Mariah, the sorting starts pretty soon, doesn't it? We should go up and change so I don't miss my first, and only sorting.

"Oh, you're right! Girls, you wanna come up with us so we can get changed?" after their agreement, she turned to us and added, "We'll catch you guys later, at the sorting." Then they began walking to the castle, talking excitedly about the ways of Hogwarts. Once they were out of earshot Sirius turned to me and said, in a mocking tone,

"And who might you be?" and bent characteristically over my hand.

"Smooth, Jamsie, very smooth."

"Shut up," I groaned, then added, "If you call me Jamsie again I swear I'll kill you.

"But Jamsie! It's what Mommy calls you!" I punched him in the shoulder, before we began walking up to the castle.

-

Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get it up before absolutely everybody lost hope in me ever updating again! Please review! Oh, and I'd like your opinion again. Do you guys think I should redo things that have already happened just in a different persons POV or should I just keep going? Let me know, and I'm sorry about the crappiness of this chapter, but I just wanted to get it up so I didn't spend that much time actually typing it, even though it took so long to get up, and I didn't have a beta (anybody wanna be 1 4 me?). Thanks for reading and again, PLEASE review!


	4. Lily

Because it took me so long to update last time, I've

decided to start another chapter again sooner.

DobbyGrl: Thanks! I'm soo sorry about how long it took

me to update! I was always thinking to myself that I

should go write it and post it so I didn't lose all my

reviewers but I just never got around to it!

apotterlover: Thanks! No I didn't give up on the

story, I just never got around to updating. Sorry

about that!

Flame Of Desire: Yeah, in this story I decided to make

it so that they both like each other, but Lily prefers

to lead him on, play with his mind, and make him feel

stupid instead of go out with him in the beginning,

which I have already started to try and show. Maybe

it's be her test to see how much guys actually like

her, or maybe something else. I'm not sure yet, but I

hope I'll be able to write things so they play out as

well in the story as they do in my head. But only time

will tell. lol. Thanks!

IceCrystal: Thanks! Yeah I did describe her a bit in

the second chapter. Even I forgot I described her

there and began to re-describe her in the third

chapter, but then I remembered that I already had.

Your not being stupid it had just been a while since

the last update. lol

Thanks to all of you for reading the story and

reviewing!

Because none of you showed a preference in the way I

write the next chapter of the same day, only in

Lilly's POV.

Chapter 4; Lilly meets James

Lily's POV

I woke up that morning to a ray of light across my

face and birds singing outside. I was a beautiful day,

but I couldn't focus on it one bit because I have a

ton of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach,

and I couldn't even remember why. The next thing

Mariah said reminded me, and the knowledge came

crashing down on my head.

"YAY! Everybody's coming to school again! Your not too

nervous, are you?" Mariah asked me, looking concerned.

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. She raised her

eyebrows at me.

"Okay. . . I was just gonna say that I could make you

a potion to fix it but if your fine. . ."

"You know maybe the potion wouldn't be that bad of an

idea." I said quickly. She mumbled something about me

being indecisive before going to her stash of supplies

and quickly throwing a bunch of things together and

handed it to me in a thin vial.

"Drink this. It shouldn't wear out before the day

ends,but if it does let me know, and I'll make you

more." I took a large gulp of the red liquid, and then

choked on it, then swallowed it.

"What is that crap! Are you trying to kill me!" I

asked her jokingly.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that the majority of the

time the potions won't taste too great."

"Thanks!" I said with a mix of sarcasm and a joke.

"No Problem!"

"For you. . ." I mumbled, before choking down the rest

of the liquid. I went and sat on her bed with her. On

the bedside table there was a muggle picture of her,

four guys, three of whom being extremely hott, and

three other girls. By looking at the group you could

tell that they were the fabulous people of the school.

Along with the other girls, Mariah looked like she had

put a lot of effort on what she looked like that

morning. She was wearing suggestive clothing and

makeup, she looked really different from the laid back

Mariah that I had gotten to know that summer.

"Who are all of these people?" I asked curiously. She

picked up the frame and told me about everybody in the

picture (other than herself) after pointing to them.

"That's Amber." She pointed to a girl with long brown

hair, a pretty face, and a body structure similar to

the rest of the girls in the picture, and Lily.

"She's such a great friend. I grew up living next to

her in Muggle London. We were both so happy when we

saw each other at Hogwarts the first day. We couldn't

tell each other about going to Hogwarts, and I thought

that I would practically never see her. In third year

she began to dress a bit more. . . like she is in the

picture, so the rest of us did, too. When people would

call us whores or something though, we'd stand up for

each other. She's so much different from everyone

else, it makes her so much more interesting than other

people at this school. This is Kat. " She pointed to a

blonde girl with an amused look on her face that said,

'I know something that you don't and I'm not going to

tell you what it is.' But it also said that there is

so much more to the pretty girl behind the pretty

face. The girl caught my

curiosity, and I wondered what she was like.

"She was the second one to start dressing differently.

She's such a nice person, and she's so much fun to be

around. She's a lot like Amber, in a way that she's

very 'this-is-how-I-am-and I'm-not changing-anything.'

They both speak their minds a lot. This is Michelle."

She pointed to a girl with black hair, longer than

Mariah's. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, and

the only makeup she wore was eyeliner and lip gloss.

She stood out from the rest of the girls because she

was the only one not wearing a skirt and tons of

makeup.

"Michelle was very reluctant to get into the whole

girly look. She's really athletic and the most girly

thing we could get her into was a pair of tight jeans.

She's dresses like us a bit more now but she still

dresses athletic a lot too. Here's Peter." she said,

pointing to an ugly, short boy with a frown on her

face.

"Ugly and annoying as hell but the guys like him so we

can't get rid of him. Nothing else to say about him.

Here's Sirius." She pointed to a hott boy.

"He started going out with Kat over the summer. He's

usually quite a player but who knows? Maybe Kat can

knock some sense into him. He's a really funny guy and

plays tons of pranks with the rest of the marauders.

Oh! The guys in this picture are the marauders. Here's

James." she pointed to the, in my opinion, most hott

guy in the picture.

"Just as funny and mischevious as Sirius, maybe more.

I think you two would make a great couple. Amber and

him had a FWB thing going on but she owled me recently

and told me that she's probably going to ask Jason

King out so you won't have to feel uncomfortable

getting. . . close to him. This is Remus." She pointed

to a hott guy, and in the picture he's standing

behind Mariah and they're both facing the camera and

he has his arms around her.

"He's my-." She stopped and blushed. "He's my friend."

She finished lamely.

"You were going to say boyfriend, weren't you?"

"Yeah. We've been FWB's for so long now that I kinda

think of him that way. I guess he's just afraid of

commitment or something."

"That sucks."

"Yep. Hey, do you wanna go swimming in the lake?"

"Sure!"

We both walked over to our own wardrobes and I

searched through it and I pulled out a white bikini

with a buckle on the bottoms. I bought it for surfing

when I had gone shopping with Chelsea just a couple of

days before getting my invitation to Hogwarts. It was

just a month ago but it seemed like an eternity.

Mariah was in a navy blue bikini and had her wand

sticking out of her bottoms. I grabbed my wand and did

a quick spell that changed my outfit into the bikini.

"Hey Mariah? I gotta write a letter to my friend

Chelsea before I go swimming, so I'll meet you down

there, okay?"

"Okay. Try not to take too long or I'll get bored

alone!"

"Alright," I said, but it didn't matter because she

was already out of the door and headed towards the

lake. I summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and

began to write.

Dear Chelsea,

I miss you so much! I wish you could be here with me!

Today is the day that everybody is gonna come to

school and i used to be SO nervous but Mariah made me

a potion and now I'm fine. I'm excited, though. I hope

I fit in with everybody and all that new kid worry

crap. Well I'm gonna go cuz I'm gonna go swimming with

Mariah in the lake. WRITE BACK!

xoxo LiLy

When I was finished I called the owl that Dumbledore

had gotten for me, Sky Rider. I almost named her

something stupid like Snow, but then I didn't, and I'm

happy I changed my mind! I toed the letter to her leg,

then let her out the window. I watched her fly away

for a couple of seconds, then hurried down to the lake

with my wand in my hand. When I got there I saw Mariah

swimming laps, so I called her name to get her

attention. When I did that she looked up quickly then

swam to me, and said,

"Hey."

"Hi," I replied, then jumped into the lake with her.

We swam laps and practiced diving for hours. Then, a

guy saying,

"Hey, babe, what're ya doing in the lake?" scared the

living hell outta me. It didn't seem to faze Mariah in

the least, and she said smoothly,

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, swimming." The

boy that said that was tall and muscular and had well

kept brown hair.He had a handsome face and a joking

smile. Close behind him were the also muscular and

hott James and Sirius. James, with messy black hair

and glasses, and Sirius with well kept black hair and

searching eyes. Also behind them were Michelle, Kat,

and Amber. I recognized them all from the picture

Mariah had shown me earlier. Then I said, so only

Mariah could hear me,

"Awwwww! It's Remus! He's soooo cute! I bet you just

wanna jump on him and. . ." I stopped because Mariah

was walking out of the lake, and was giving me the

finger behind her back. I laughed and followed her

out. James, who had an extremely strong accent, said,

"Hey Mariah," then did something both completely

surprising, and hilarious. He turned to me, and in a

very 'macho' voice, said,

"And who might you be?" before bending over my hand

and kissing it. I tried not to laugh, I really did,

but it was just too tempting! I cracked up, and then

said,

"Oh my god your accent is so strong I can barely

understand you!" He looked extremely embarrassed. Then

he said,

"Well so does Mariah! And anyways, what's wrong with

my accent? Don't you like it?" and I could tell he

was pretending to be hurt.

Then I replied,

"Yeah, but Mariah's accent isn't as strong as yours

is. And nothings wrong with your accent," I said, then

I thought of something funny to add, "It's actually a

pretty big turn on." Then I smiled sexily and turned

to Amber, Michelle, Kat and the rest of the guys.

"I'm Lily," I said. Everybody introduced themselves to

me, and even though I already knew who they were I

pretended that I didn't. We all chatted for a while,

and then I said,

"Hey Mariah, the sorting starts pretty soon, doesn't

it? We should go up and change so I don't miss my

first, and only sorting."

"Oh, you're right! Girls, you wanna come up with us so

we can get changed?" Mariah asked. After they agreed

to coming with us, she turned to the guys, and said,

"We'll catch you guys later, at the sorting." And then

we began to walk back up to the castle.

Okay, so chapter 4 is finished! I did it all today,

too! Just for you guys! lol! okay so I'm not going to

check it because I really want to get it up, so I'm

sorry if it isn't that great. Please Review!


	5. The plan

Sorry all, I've been totally and completely loaded with school and homework recently. I'm workin' on the biggest project of the trimester right now... 1/3 of my grade...argh. But I had my big ass history test and did this memorization crap on Friday so I've got less to worry about at the moment and I have a three day weekend so I decided to take a little break and write a bit for all of you guys.

apotterlover: Thanks, me too. I love accents so I had to put sumthin in there about it. Anyways any normal American teenager would notice it.

yes. . . i'll hold: Thanks! Geez that's early, ur not tired at all? I'd b dead. lol. Where were u n ur mom and bro goin?

morre: Here's more! Sadly I couldn't hurry too quickly cuz of school but this is the fastest I could go.

Flame Of Desire: Thank ya mucho! lol sorry I like to say that sumtimes, and I got bored of saying 'Thanks!' at the beginning of every reply to reviews that I do. lol. Yeah I like the idea of testing guys and stuff so I decided that it would b funnier and more entertaining that way than just going 'it was love at first sight he saw her and thought damn she's hott and she saw him and thought damn he's hott and they kissed and lived happily ever after. The end' lmao.

Special thanks to Flame Of Desire and apotterlover, because you guys have reviewed most, and have been reading for the longest. You guys rock!

Note: There are some sexual references

Chapter 5: The plan

Once the girls were inside the castle, and a far enough distance away from the guys, Amber turned to Lily.

"So what do you think of James? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that he has a thing for you." The girls all giggled, and Mariah agreed,

"Yeah, I thought he might. Right when I met Lily I thought that they would be a match made in heaven."

"He's hott." Lily said, deep in thought, "but kinda cocky. But It's a funny cockiness, so I don't mind. He's kinda like my ex, Jason: hott, cocky, funny, but with a head filled with air." Kat laughed.

"Head filled with air? Are you fucking kidding me? He's the smartest guy in our year! Second to top student. Right after our dear Mariah here, and right in front of Dear Mariah's lover, Remus." Mariah smacked her, but Lily noted that she didn't try to deny any of it.

"Yeah, and he's really athletic, too! He's the best quiddich player the school has ever seen! And he's the seeker, also." Michelle pointed out.

"That's why he's so muscular. Well, you probably didn't see it, but under that shirt of his he's got a nice six-pack and nice strong arms. Not to a point that it's scary or ugly, but just the right spot, where it makes you want to see. . . more."

"Michelle!" Amber said, shocked. "I've never heard you say anything so dirty!" They all cracked up, and had trouble stopping. They finally reached their room and Mariah quickly changed into a tight pair of white jeans and a red v-neck tank top. (They had decided to wear muggle clothing) Lily, on the other hand, took quite a bit longer to choose what to wear. While she was throwing aside clothing, Kat said thoughtfully,

"You know, it would be REALLY funny if you, like, made yourself look really hott, flirted with James, then flirt a bunch with another guy, or do something with another guy and make him jealous. You know, play with his mind. And just give him little tastes of what being with you would be like. I mean, like, give him an occasional kiss or something."

"Huh. That would be fun." Lily said, and giggled.

"Yeah, it would!" Amber agreed, and said, "what do you say, girls? If you all think it's a good idea then we can make her look really hott." The girls all agreed, then split up, going through Lily's massive collection of clothing, and their own, choosing the best outfit for her. When they were done, Michelle had gotten her a tight pair of light blue jeans, with no pockets in the back, and a white belt, with the buckle being a white hibiscus flower. Mariah had gotten her an emerald green spaghetti strap shirt that was identical to her eyes, and showed a lot of cleavage. Kat had gotten her a red push-up bra, and a matching red thong. Amber got her a silver necklace that had the outline of a heart, then had a curvy silver strip go through the middle of it with a small diamond in the middle, a bunch of different looking silver bracelets for one arm, and a link bracelet for the other, and several rings. She also got her a silver anklet and some clear stiletto shoes. Lily died her hair blonde, and gave it slight waves. Kat put long lasting waterproof black eye liner and mascara on her and some sheer 'kissable' lip gloss, that didn't come off, even when you kissed, until 24 hours, then gave her a french manicure. When they were done they all stood back and looked at her.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"You look hott." Amber said. She then did a quick spell that made it so that nothing with Lily's appearance would be altered, and said,

"Okay, let's go!" But before they could get anywhere, there was a knock on the door. Lily began to walk to the door do open it, but she hit her leg on her bed and groaned rather loudly in pain, before managing a small,

"Who is it?"

"James, Sirius, and Remus." They heard James' voice call back.

"What are you girls doing in there? It sounds like Lily was having sex!" They heard Sirius say. Lily widened her eyes, but then Mariah had an idea and groaned. Then Amber caught on and said,

"So what if we are," in a voice that made it sound very much like she was. Lily then caught on, and screamed,

"Oh my god! FASTER!"

Kat then moaned loudly, and by then they were all caught up in it. Then James started banging loudly on the door, yelling,

"STOP!"

They couldn't help it, they all began laughing hysterically.

"Why do you care, James?" Kat called back at him."

"Because...well...you...Lily...I mean. I dunno," he said, defeated. Then Lily swung open the door, and stood there in all her glory, smiling knowingly.

"C'mon guys," she said "We need to get to the feast." The rest of the girls filed out after her. Once they had gotten down the stairs, there was a group of five boys in a group talking. One of the better looking guys looked up and saw Lily.

"Hell-o Beautiful!" He said, smiling suggestively.

"Hey," Lily said flirtatiously, then walked over to him. "My name's Lily Evans."

"Jeff Hawkins," he responded. "So, why haven't I ever seen you around the school? I know practically everybody, and especially chicks as fine as you are."

"To make a long story short, basically there was a big ass screw up at the school and they didn't figure out that I was a witch until the summer. I was caught up during the summer, and here I am."

"That explains things."

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go down to the feast, I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Okay," Jeff said, and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. Then she turned around and walked back to the waiting group, hips swaying. She glanced at James' face and saw carefully hidden jealousy. The group turned and continued and Lily stood towards the back of the group with Kat, and gave Kat a low high five, and Kat whispered,

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

M'kay sorry it's so short guys, but i wanna post soon so you guys know that I'm still writing. Please review! And advice would be lovely. Thanks!


End file.
